Amethyst Star/Gallery/Seasons 4-5
Season four Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 2 Ponies in the crowd S4E02.png Flight to the Finish Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png Power Ponies Maretropolis ponies running in terror S4E06.png Rainbow Falls Wonderbolts flying S4E10.png Soarin falls down S4E10.png Timekeeper awarding medals S4E10.png Three's A Crowd Twilight and Cadance walking together S4E11.png Discord comes out of the box S4E11.png Headless Discord S4E11.png Discord holds his head S4E11.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie looking over pony crowd S4E12.png Crowd of ponies singing S4E12.png Birthday banner being raised S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'As if' S4E12.png Cheese presenting a picture S4E12.png Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Twilight 'Let the goofing begin!' S4E12.png Pinkie Pie and Cheese about to goof off S4E12.png Cheese playing accordion to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie with a hat and moustache S4E12.png Pinkie Pie juggling cupcakes S4E12.png Pinkie Pie throws cupcake into Rainbow's mouth S4E12.png Cheese on a large cheese rolling on the street S4E12.png Large cheese rolling between Rainbow and Pinkie S4E12.png Cheese singing to Rainbow S4E12.png Pinkie Pie launched away S4E12.png Cheese and ponies staring at Pinkie S4E12.png Birth-iversary party pony parade S4E12.png Cheese balancing a cane while on a large cheese S4E12.png Simple Ways Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ponies in costume S4E13.png Pinkie Pie inhaling S4E13.png Pinkie with big head S4E13.png Amethyst Star giving a bouquet of flowers to Rarity S4E13.png A small-scale model of Ponyville S4E13.png Other ponies looking at Rarity S4E13.png Rarity and CMC walking on the catwalk S4E13.png Filli Vanilli Crowd of ponies S4E14.png Crowd cheering S4E14.png Ponies running S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Rainbow Dash hovering over the crowd S4E16.png Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Fluttershy shielding her eyes S4E16.png Breezies fluttering over Ponyville S4E16.png Amethyst Star blocking Spike's view S4E16.png Ponies see floating leaf S4E16.png Ponies in shock S4E16.png Fluttershy springs into action S4E16.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils View of Crowd S04E19.png Sweetie "besides the dresses?!" S4E19.png Other ponies trying to remember S4E19.png Sweetie in great anger S4E19.png Sweetie frustrated S4E19.png Leap of Faith Ponies walking S4E20.png The Apples looking at where the ponies are heading to S4E20.png Applejack and Big Mac walking towards the tent S4E20.png The Apples and ponies gathered S4E20.png Flim "to the demonstration of a lifetime!" S4E20.png Flam "A demonstration of a better life!" S4E20.png Flim "A demonstration of a better time!" S4E20.png Flim pointing at the audience S4E20.png Flam "Impractical" S4E20.png Silver Shill dancing while singing S4E20.png Silver Shill walking out of the tent S4E20.png Crowd singing along S4E20.png Happy ponies S4E20.png Inside pony's mouth S4E20.png Short front legs S4E20.png Maneless S4E20.png Flim and Flam on stage while the audience is singing S4E20.png Ponies watching S4E20.png Stallion leaves the swimming pool S4E20.png Applejack walking towards the seats S4E20.png The audience impressed S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith end synchronized swimming S4E20.png Audience cheering S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith resurfacing S4E20.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith awarded a trophy S4E20.png Apple Bloom speaking to the ponies S4E20.png Applejack "Just ask Applejack!" S4E20.png Ponies look at Applejack S4E20.png Flim and Flam looking at each other S4E20.png Granny Smith "why in tarnation would I do that?" S4E20.png Granny Smith angry at Flim and Flam S4E20.png Granny Smith Where did they go S4E20.png Trade Ya! The ponies celebrating Twilight's arrival S4E22.png Amethyst Star trading with Sassaflash S4E22.png Rainbow Dash covered in glue and tape S4E22.png Ponies in line for oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange ends at sundown!" S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Line of ponies moving along S4E22.png Crowd of ponies hears bear roar S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "the Exchange is almost over" S4E22.png Fluttershy worried and Rainbow stunned S4E22.png Rainbow complains to Daring Do collector S4E22.png Orthros growls at Daring Do collector S4E22.png Daring Do collector makes Fluttershy part of the trade S4E22.png Fluttershy unsure of the trade's conditions S4E22.png Fluttershy "if that is what you really want..." S4E22.png The Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png The two sides of the Traders Exchange trial S4E22.png Rainbow Dash pleads her case S4E22.png Rainbow Dash "but I was wrong!" S4E22.png Rainbow "no thing that's worth as much to me" S4E22.png Rainbow "there's no way this trade can be fair" S4E22.png RD and Fluttershy hug after tackling S4E22.png Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash getting licked by Orthros S4E22.png Aftermath of the trial S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation Pinkie bouncing in front of Carousel Boutique S4E23.png Equestria Games First overview of folded flags S04E24.png The Wonderbolts enter the stadium S4E24.png Spike continues to cough S4E24.png Ms. Harshwhinny "light the torch already" S4E24.png Spike "did you bring a match?" S4E24.png Pinkie Pie standing on Crystal Pony's head S4E24.png Twilight looking for Spike S4E24.png Pinkie sees that Twilight left S4E24.png Stadium crowd in shock S4E24.png Pinkie "and only by one medal" S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Ponies stare at the top hat S4E25.png Tirek appears from inside the top hat S4E25.png Ponies in shock S4E25.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 Ponyville residents approaching the castle S4E26.png Ponyville Residents S4E26.png Ponyville residents smiling S4E26.png Ponyville residents enter the throne room S4E26.png Rainbow shoots up from the floor S4E26.png Season five The Cutie Map - Part 1 Ponies outside the Friendship Rainbow Kingdom castle S5E1.png Ponies fraternize outside the castle S5E01.png Bloom & Gloom Ponies knock Apple Bloom over as they run S5E4.png Tanks for the Memories Rainbow sees ponies decorating their houses with icicles S5E5.png Ponies enjoying winter S5E5.png Slice of Life Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Matilda calls on Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Amethyst Star "me?" S5E9.png Matilda asking Amethyst Star for help S5E9.png Amethyst Star "nopony's asked me to organize anything" S5E9.png Amethyst Star happy to help S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star looking toward the fight S5E9.png House destroyed S5E9.png Rainbow thrown onto a house S5E9.png Matilda and Amethyst Star standing together S5E9.png Amethyst Star running away from the battlefield S5E9.png Derpy apologizing to Matilda S5E9.png Derpy still wants to help S5E9.png Matilda shouting "flowers!" S5E9.png Lyra "it's sort of thrilling" S5E9.png Sweetie Drops "that's what best friends are for" S5E9.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops hugging S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Assorted ponies listening to the mayor S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Princess Spike Ponies entering the castle S5E10.png Nerdy delegate at Canterlot cafe table S5E10.png Nerdy delegate slurping a latte S5E10.png Spike speaking with nerdy delegate S5E10.png Nerdy delegate "she wanted me to prep her" S5E10.png Nerdy delegate about to leave S5E10.png Spike and nerdy delegate discuss the statue S5E10.png Spike facing an angry mob of delegates S5E10.png Party Pooped A party S5E11.png Pinkie "I'm good at what I do" S5E11.png Twilight smiles at Celestia S5E11.png Amending Fences Foals at the School for Gifted Unicorns S5E12.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Ponies gather around Princess Luna S5E13.png Ponies bowing to Princess Luna S5E13.png Luna addresses the bowing ponies S5E13.png Ponies frightened by the Tantabus S5E13.png Luna fires upon the Tantabus with magic S5E13.png Flying muffins being zapped with magic S5E13.png Alicorn Big McIntosh flies past the crowd S5E13.png Twilight addresses the crowd of ponies S5E13.png Canterlot Boutique Crowd of ponies listening to Rarity S5E14.png Crowd outside the Canterlot Carousel S5E14.png Ponies watching from outside the window S5E14.png Rarity singing Rules of Rarity second reprise S5E14.png Brotherhooves Social Ponies at the Sisterhooves Social S5E17.png Crowd in shock second half S5E17.png Apple Bloom and Orchard Blossom at the half-turn S5E17.png Ponies staring at Orchard Blossom S5E17.png Amethyst Star and Dinky Doo on the demolished course SE17.png Ponies cheer for Rainbow and Scootaloo S5E17.png Scare Master Fluttershy nervously wandering Ponyville S5E21.png Fluttershy backing away; Amethyst Star & Twinkleshine giggle S5E21.png Fluttershy relieved to see nothing scary happening S5E21.png Fake spiders dropping down S5E21.png Twinkleshine and Amethyst Star giggling at the fake spiders S5E21.png The Mane Attraction Applejack checking clipboard S5E24.png Applejack nods her head S5E24.png Applejack sees Amethyst Star walking away with clipboard S5E24.png Twilight "Are you sure you've never managed a concert before?" S5E24.png Amethyst Star shocked S5E24.png Pinkie jumps in excitement over the arrival of Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Pinkie stands up while excited over Countess Coloratura S5E24.png Applejack looks at a fainted Pinkie Pie S5E24.png Ponies cheering for Countess Coloratura except Applejack S5E24.png AJ "that wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing" S5E24.png Twilight playing magic recording of Svengallop S5E24.png Countess Coloratura "that's how you've been managing things?" S5E24.png Rara singing "right before my eyes" S5E24.png Rara sings "they thought I was weak, but I am strong" S5E24.png Rara sings "they sold me the world, but they were wrong" S5E24.png Rara singing "just like the magic inside of..." S5E24.png Coloratura addressing the crowd S5E24.png Coloratura "I had forgotten who I really was" S5E24.png Coloratura "an old friend reminded me" S5E24.png Applejack and friends listen to Rara's speech S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing Equestria, the Land I Love (Reprise) S5E24.png Rara and CMC singing "a land of harmony" S5E24.png Rara and CMC sing "our flag does wave from high above" S5E24.png Applejack and friends hear Rara and CMC sing S5E24.png Coloratura extends a hoof to Applejack S5E24.png Applejack takes Coloratura's hoof S5E24.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sea Swirl and Lyra arrive to the lecture hall S5E25.png Twilight giving a lecture about cutie marks S5E25.png Twilight Sparkle's audience right side S5E25.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 The wooded camp S5E26.png Several ponies smiling and happy S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png |index}}